


Giles the Watcher - Artwork

by kuwlshadow



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert Giles provides support and teachers Buffy Summers on how to become a skilled vampire slayer.  In the meantime, Buffy dreams of just being a normal teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giles the Watcher - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Summer of Giles challenge.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://ashensorrow.deviantart.com/art/Premade-Background-964-183737481)  



End file.
